


A Deal With The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybexray asked:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so i was watching the rt short called crazy dream again and thought to myself: oh hey is geoff basically like the devil now? and yup i really want that au now</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I try to write angst I end up with fluff and pretty much not a sad part of the story. I still really love the idea of Devil!Geoff though.

"It doesn’t cost much, and everything you ever want could be yours. All you have to do is sign." Geoff said calmly, gesturing at the piece of paper between them with a sweeping motion. As he waited for the human to respond, he eyed the newest sap to ask for a deal. The man was young, barely out of his teens, and said his name was Ray.

At first, he’d thought the man had just been lost. People tended to walk into the devil’s house by accident quite a lot. That was how he met and got to keep Jack after all. The man got lost with nothing but a simple wish. Those were always the ones to find him first- the ones with “simple” wishes. People don’t understand just how hard it is to bring someone back from the dead. Or to make someone fall in love with them. Which was more along the lines of what Jack wanted. Except that Jack was the hardest love wish he’d ever gotten- there was no specific person, no specific gender, no specific wish, just the words: “I just want to know what it’s like to be truly happy.”

It always hurt Geoff’s heart to remember just how much genuine emotion was behind those words, but it made him smile at the same time. While he was trying to figure out how to keep his side of the deal- because there was something about Jack’s soul that made him need to have it- the human had stayed with him. Geoff had barely payed him any attention when Jack started taking care of him slowly and it just became normal to look up to a bearded man handing him a drink. Or gently convincing him to break for dinner. It became normal to see Jack cleaning up the house out of the corner of his eye while he was doing research into love powers.

He’d gotten so lost in his research it was a surprise when Jack had smiled at him, saying thank you and asking if his soul really was enough. If it would hurt when separated from him. If he would even remember Geoff- and worse of all if Geoff would remember him. The Devil probably had better things to do than remember an idiot after all. Geoff was so shocked he’d honestly stared at Jack with nothing with confusion and panic in his eyes. When Jack explained that he’d been truly happy taking care of Geoff and falling in love with him- Geoff laughed. Laughed whole heartedly because after months of searching his deal had worked itself out. He tore up Jack’s contract- he didn’t need it to tell him that Jack was his.

Ray hadn’t been lost though- he’d been looking for a wish granter. Much like Gavin. Gavin had come with a request that should have been simple- he just wanted a home. Quick, easy, just a short talk with someone he knew and Gavin had a place to live. Except that wasn’t enough because Gavin wasn’t happy and was running himself ragged and Geoff knew the exact moment he cared was the exact moment he knew he was screwed. So he’d sighed into his hands and accepted that things were going to get stressful.

Introducing Gavin and Jack went just about as well as expected. They had argued within the first ten minutes of meeting each other. Just when Geoff was going to give up, they’d laughed it off and quickly started actually talking to each other. Three meetings later, Gavin was living with them. A week after that Gavin was dating them too. It was nice, but the contract called to Geoff. Instead of answering it though, he just burnt it. Slowly he was beginning to appreciate souls that were his by choice.

Ray had known someone who had made a deal before, and had been led here. Just like Ryan. Ryan had known Joel, who had made the dumb deal about the box, and had been led straight to him. Ryan was curious even despite not believing in the Devil or any such nonsense, he struck a deal anyways. His soul for the success of a series that he wasn’t even directly involved in. People he cared about had put their heart and soul into it and he wanted to see that they got all the recognition they deserved. He’d agreed to it, having the man sign nothing but an empty sheet of paper because there was this off-feeling that Geoff couldn’t explain.

When Ryan had made to leave, Jack had caught the man and invited him for dinner. Neither of them had expected the man to accept. Or to warm up to Gavin so quickly and so easily. The whole affair had gone so well that Jack had invited him for dinner the next night. And the night after that. Ryan had been at every dinner with them- even when they went out to eat- for three weeks before he began to invite them places. Like the panel where they’d first place the show. When Geoff actually watched it, he smiled. He was glad there was no actual contract- it wasn’t needed. This would take off all on it’s own.

Ryan joined them after three nights straight of Gavin awkwardly flirting with him while the other gents laughed. He fit in perfectly and even helped Geoff with finding the books he needed or searching through them. Half the time new arrivals were convinced that Ryan was the Devil and not Geoff. Which amused him- maybe one day he’d let Ryan take over. Just to see what would happen. 

Ray knew Michael, and Michael had nothing but good things to say about his deal. Not that Michael really ever had one. In fact, when Michael first came he hadn’t even met with Geoff. Instead he’d spent hours talking with Jack, and ended up changing his original wish. Which Geoff was glad for, he always hated having to grant the sad ones. He may be the Devil, but he’s never been heartless. After meeting Jack he’d been introduced to Ryan and the two spent some quality alone time together doing who knows what- and who cares what because what had mattered was that the two came back happy from it. Then came the chaos that was Gavin meeting Michael. The two were trouble when together, but they had solace in each other and they kept each other from going off the deep end into Lord knows what trouble.

So honestly, it wasn’t like it was a hard wish to grant when Michael finally met him in his business office. The man had sat down, nervously adjusting his beanie before saying that he wanted to make a deal. Geoff hadn’t said anything just gestured for him to go on, placing his chin on his other hand. Michael squirmed before taking a deep breath and meeting Geoff’s eyes with a determined look. He managed to get out seven words before Geoff cut him off with a laugh: “I just want to make them happy-“. The Devil shook his head, giggling to himself even as it clearly made Michael slouch more. Finally gaining control of himself, he shook his head and stood up. When Michael yelled at him for blowing him off he only shrugged and said that they didn’t need a deal. That all Michael had to do was stay with them, and it’d be something he could do every day.

Ray just wanted not to be alone. The puerto rican who was still really a child just didn’t want to face each day with no one by him. Wanted a fresh start in a new place with someone to support him and help him through. So he’d talked to Michael who had apparently told him to go to Geoff. Who was still waiting for the man to make up his mind. If he didn’t think it was worth his soul, he wasn’t committed enough. If he did think it was worth his soul- well Geoff didn’t exactly have any plans to actually let him sign the deal. Not when it was clear how much Michael cared for the man. Let alone the looks he’d caught Ryan throwing from the back corner of the room.

It took all of three minutes for Ray to reach out to sign it, a sad acceptance in his eyes. It took all of two seconds for Geoff to stop him, smiling as he told Ryan to take Ray and introduce him to the others. As he stood up, Geoff told Ray that he hoped he didn’t mind living with a devil and four jackasses. His decision settled better the moment that Ray looked nothing but grateful and he felt a tension in his chest release.

As Ryan escorted Ray out with a friendly smile, Geoff idly wondered if this was what it felt like to have your soul belong to five others.


End file.
